


【赫海】《Good Boy》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《春天和樱花树做的事》 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 赫是海的Good boy.





	【赫海】《Good Boy》

“海…真的要这样吗？”李赫宰用手扯了下脖子上的项圈，箍的太紧了他有些喘不过气来，他便试图用手将其扯开一些好让自己呼吸的能顺畅些。

 

只是下一秒他就被人扯着项圈整个人被扯了下来顺着力度跪倒在了地上，正好卡在李东海的腿间，有些不安的抬眼看了对方一眼，那人的眼神里都是笑意看上去没有生气的模样。

他这才松了口气，抿着唇乖巧的跪坐在那人腿间等待着下一个指令。

“Good boy.”李东海笑着拍了拍面前的人的脑袋，伸出自己的手指抵在他唇边，开口道：“你最喜欢的。”

李赫宰抬眼看他，眼神懵懂又纯情，可他的行动却与他湿漉漉的眼神背道而驰，他缓缓地一点一点的张开了嘴，用温热的口腔包裹住了李东海的手指。

 

灵活的舌尖绕着指腹轻轻的舔舐着，用牙尖轻轻的摩挲着指根，脸上的表情像是在吃什么美味的糖果，李东海满意的将眼睛眯成一道小小的缝隙，低声赞许着对方：“做的好。”

话音将落他便猝不及防的用指尖摄住了对方灵巧的舌，在他炙热的口腔里肆意纠缠着，惹的赫宰无法自控的从喉咙里发出几声呜咽声，涎液也不受控制的从嘴角滴落下来，将他形状好看的锁骨浇的亮晶晶的。

模仿着交合的动作抽插着，好几次都被顶到了末端的小舌，生理上的排斥感让李赫宰忍不住的呜咽着，生理性的泪水也在眼眶中打着转，本来白的几近透明的皮肤现在已然染上了一层绯红，看上去像极了一颗即将成熟的草莓。

 

李东海终于肯将自己的手指从温热的口腔中抽离出来，他看着自己被舔的湿漉漉的指尖，分开的时候还牵连着暧昧的银丝。

笑着揉了揉面前正喘着的人，嘴唇抿成一条线形，看上去像只乖巧的猫，可李赫宰知道，李东海就算是只猫，也是只高傲的猫。

 

任何人都不能妄想去抚摸他或是主导他，只能乖巧的等待他的宠幸。

 

“Good boy.”李东海捏着面前的人的下巴凑上去吻了下那人柔软的唇瓣，在即将分离的前一秒他改变了主意，探出舌尖将这个原本只是浅尝辄止的吻变成了一个带着情欲的深吻。

舌尖滑动着游走过齿根和敏感的上颚，李赫宰的下巴被人掌握在手里动弹不得，只能仰着脖子接受着对方的深吻，小心翼翼的与那人的舌尖追逐嬉戏，最后分开的时候他被吻的有些喘不过气来，脸上的红晕更加深了。

 

“海海…”  
“my queen…”

他近乎痴迷的唤着面前的人的名字，眼里的深情几乎要将李东海整个人都融化在他的眼里。

 

李东海爱惨了李赫宰看向他的时候眼里的无尽的痴迷与美丽的欲望，在万人面前游刃有余的李赫宰只会在他面前流露出来的，专属于他的痴迷执着的眼神。

“站起来。”李东海拿过一开始就放在身旁的小皮鞭，用末端轻轻的摩挲着锁骨那一块被津液淋湿了的皮肤，李赫宰没有丝毫违抗的意思，李东海的话音将落，他便站了起来。

 

李东海眯起眼睛含着笑打量着面前的人，额发被汗水浸湿后散乱的搭在额前，卷至小臂的衬衫衬托着他小臂上结实的肌肉线条，胸前的亮点在被唾液打湿的衬衫下若隐若现，李东海忍不住喉间吞咽了一下，视线顺着衬衫的纽扣向下移动着。

李赫宰今天穿了一条黑色的紧身破洞牛仔裤，大腿处的布料被撕的稀碎，白皙的皮肤就这么裸露在空气中，下身也已然鼓起了一个令人无法无视的形状。

“我们赫宰…”李东海将手掌附上了那人下身的肿胀，语气却是冷冷淡淡的：“就这么喜欢我吗？”

 

“我…”

“唔…”

剩下的话语还未说出口就被李东海用唇舌堵回了肚子里，那人手扯着他脖子上的项圈将他整个人扯了下来，牙齿咬着他的下唇细细的厮磨着。李赫宰则因这过于憋阙的姿势而变得呼吸不畅，可让他更加呼吸不畅的事情还在后面。

 

李东海一只手解开了他牛仔裤上的纽扣，将其连着内裤一起扯了下来。

 

形状可观的性器被释放了出来，兴奋的拍在李东海的手背上吐露着清液，李东海抬眼看着他笑了下，指尖在顶端点了点，前端的粘液和指尖纠缠出暧昧的丝线，他笑嘻嘻的说到：“赫真的很兴奋呢…”

不给对方反应的时间他就握着那根前后撸动了起来，他太懂得怎么让李赫宰兴奋了，仅仅是摸了几下李赫宰就觉得自己爽到快要射了。

偏偏李东海不会如他所愿，在他腰往前顶弄的时候李东海收回了自己的手，绕到后方去玩弄着那两个满满当当的囊袋，在听到对方从喉间泄出的无法自控的哼哼声的时候李东海便又将手覆上了他滚烫肿胀的那一根。

 

“赫啊…看着我…”

一个木制的东西抵在了李赫宰的下颚上，李东海眯着眼睛看着他，眼底的火几乎要燃到李赫宰身上，让他整个人都觉得燥热不堪。

散鞭尾部的毛球扫在锁骨上，痒痒的感觉让李赫宰身上都起了一层密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩，即使是咬着下唇也无法抑制自己难以自控的哼咛声，李东海听着他浓厚性感的嗓音反而更加的兴奋，手上加大了力度也加快了速度，眼睛却死死的看着对方，似乎是要将那人全数吞吃入腹。

四指紧握着柱身疾速的撸动着，拇指蹭过铃口带来的酥酥麻麻的快意让李赫宰爽到头皮发麻，忍不住像对方的手掌挺动着腰肢却在被人发现了这个小动作后狠狠的捏了下自己的臀部，抵在下颚的东西顶的更用力了，偏偏那人语气还是温柔着似是在安抚他。

“乖，别乱动哦。”

 

李东海不动声色的加快了手上的动作，边用手里握着的散鞭扫过那人敏感的下颚，李赫宰的哼咛声在他的动作下愈发拔高变得越来越厚重甜腻，最后他哼哼着绷紧了脚趾释放在了李东海的手里。

李赫宰还沉浸在射精的快感中大腿就传来一阵明显的痛感，将他从高潮的无力感中拉扯出来的同时也让他浑身上下的细胞都为之躁动着，李东海用手中散鞭的把手抵着对方的下颚，迫使对方抬起头与自己对视，须臾之后他便笑了出来。

 

因为李赫宰眼里无尽的爱意也因他眼中对他的近乎病态的渴望与痴迷。

 

沾着那人刚刚释放出来的白浊的手指摩挲过那人红艳的唇瓣，李东海看着他笑着摇了摇头，淡淡开口道：“赫还真是个不乖的小男孩呢...”

冰凉的液体顺着头顶滑落至鼻翼，李赫宰被扯着脖子上的项圈重又拉到了李东海的腿间，他抬眼看着那人眨了眨眼睛，李东海则将手覆在他的后颈上不轻不重的捏了几下，随后便勾起唇角笑了。

那笑容李赫宰看过无数次，可每一次看见的时候心里的小鹿还是会不安分的到处乱撞，他想，李东海一定拥有着这世上最好看的唇形和最诱人的微笑，那人只要看着他微微抿唇对他笑一下，李赫宰便甘愿跪倒在他腿边，向他俯首称臣，只对他一人忠诚。

 

他知道，他不可一世的小妖精，他沉迷的王要使用他了。

 

李赫宰跪在李东海双腿之间竭尽全力的取悦着对方，用自己温暖的口腔包裹着那人身上最为敏感脆弱的那一处，舌尖灵巧的挑逗着顶端的小孔让其不停地兴奋地向外溢着带着咸腥气味的液体，手指也沾着刚刚那人淋在自己头顶的润滑在他身后开拓着。

李赫宰一边给李东海口交一边用手指在开拓着身后那个紧致的入口，李东海有些失神，过度的快感让他大脑有点不太清醒，手中握着的散鞭在那人背后游走着，在那人给自己深喉的时候他就忍不住了，抬手就抽在了那人的背脊上。

红色的鞭痕立马就在那片白皙的肌肤上显露出来，李赫宰忍不住闷哼了一声，连着喉头都在震颤，传到敏感的前端的快感让李东海忍不住蜷缩着脚趾从喉间泄出一声声诱人的喘息闷哼声，手在那人的下颚上不停地来回扫弄着，像是在摸小猫的下巴似的。

 

伴随着猛然拔高的闷哼声，李赫宰嘴里被填满了带着些腥味的白色浊液，他没敢乱动只是喊着那些液体缓缓地抬起头来看着李东海，那人朝他点了点头他便明白了，一秒也没有犹豫的就吞咽了一下。

 

李东海笑着俯下身去伸出指尖将那人嘴角沾着的精液重又送进他的口中，手掌细细的磨挲着那人的脸颊，满意的说到：“好孩子。”

 

李赫宰知道那人是不会甘愿被压的，于是当自己的双手被束缚在身后的时候李赫宰也只是装作委屈的瘪着嘴，在得到了李东海一个安慰性的吻之后他才笑开，痴迷的低着头看着那人将刚刚从自己项圈上取下来的乳夹夹在他刚刚被刺激到挺立起来的乳尖上。

已经习惯了乳夹的乳尖几乎不需要多余的刺激就能主动的从中获得快感，快感的刺激下李赫宰觉得自己下身又硬了几分，可惜双手被束缚着他连自己动手缓解一下的机会都没有，只能乖巧的等待着李东海的宠幸。

李东海今天心情很好的样子，没有让他等太久就跨坐到了他的腿上，用自己湿漉漉的股缝夹着他挺立的性器上下滑动着，手指也再一次的送入了他的口腔纠缠着灵巧的小舌，直到李赫宰忍不住从喉间发出几声细细的哼哼声，李东海才大发慈悲的抽出了自己手指。

 

他拍了拍那人的脸颊，让人睁开眼睛看着自己，最后他下令道：“求我，给你。”

 

“求你..."

“求你给我...”

李赫宰觉得自己在这一刻肯定早就将什么尊严理智都抛到了脑后，李东海是他这辈子至高无上的恩赐，即使是要他在这一刻将脖颈割开将以鲜血祭祀那人，他也定会毫不犹豫的连连点头说好。

 

听了自己想听的话后李东海才抬臀，手扶着那人肿胀不已的性器送入自己空虚已久的后穴，粗壮的头部破开层层拥上来穴肉一点一点的挤进身体深处，李东海忍不住趴在李赫宰的肩上喘息着平复着过快紊乱的呼吸。

 

待他的呼吸恢复至平静之后他便按着那人的肩膀狂野无度的骑着对方埋在自己体内的那根存在感极强的性器，那人乳尖上带着铃铛的乳夹在他上下晃动腰身的时候跟随着他的节奏发出悦耳的声响，李东海忍不住微阖了眼看着那人为自己沉迷的神情，上下吞吐的更加卖力。

 

李赫宰的眉头皱紧又松开，闷哼了声便全数交代在了李东海滚烫紧致的甬道内，而李东海也在内射的一瞬间达到了高潮，脚趾蜷缩着射在了李赫宰的小腹上。

只不过他没有给那人缓冲的时间，有些粗暴的扯着那人后颈的头发迫使对方仰起头来看着自己，只是那人看向他的眼神依旧饱含着深深的迷恋。

 

李东海忍不住笑了，低下头赏给了对方一个安慰性的亲吻，拍了拍对方的脸颊，满意的说到：“Good boy.”

“And I love you.”

 

李赫宰看向他的眼神永远饱含着对他满满的爱意与对他无尽的渴望，片刻后，李赫宰回过神来，痴迷的对那人说到：“I love you too.”

 

“My queen.”

 

FIN.


End file.
